Dangerous
by tokyo.dreams88
Summary: The Yule Ball was a night of magic and excitement for everyone. Everyone looked their best but the one that really stole the spotlight was one Hermione Granger. Her unexpected transformation got her equally unexpected admirers. (Songfic based on Granger Danger from AVPM :D) rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dangerous

**Summary**: The Yule Ball was a night of magic and excitement for everyone. Everyone looked their best but the one that really stole the spotlight was one Hermione Granger. Her unexpected transformation got her equally unexpected admirers. (Songfic based on Granger Danger from AVPM :D)

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Harry Potter or the song Granger Danger. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and StarKid respectively.

* * *

"Stop moving, Ron! This dress robe is stretched out enough at it is."

Ginny complained as his brother struggled to get in his frumpy old cloak that smelled of mold and rotten wood. He had tried to convince her mum not to make him wear it but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear any of it.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and victory as she set the last fabric extension spell on the midsection of the cloak.

"There we go. Take this as a warning to cut down on the Pumpkin Pasties"

"Thanks, Gin. Couldn't have done it without you." Ron gave an appreciative smile to her sister and Ginny smiled and patted his shoulder in response.

Just then, Harry walked in the changing room wearing a rather elegant looking white dress-shirt with silver linings along the collar toped by a black cloak that fell right above his knees. It was a contrast to Ron's frilly cloak that had a color similar to Crookshank's fur. His trousers was too loose and was colored a deep shade of purple with bits of faded spots.

"What is that?!" Ron exclaimed pointing at his best friend's torso.

Harry jumped a little, shocked by his friend's sudden outburst "Th-they're my dress robes! Why?"

Ron blushed even harder while Ginny stood in the corner giggling.

"Great, I'll look like a complete idiot tonight. I just know it." Ron slumped down the nearby couch and eyed his robe with dread.

"I tried to fix it but I'm just no good at alteration spells. Sorry." Ginny explained.

"Nor I." Interjected Harry "You know who's good at alteration spells, Ron?" Harry said as he sat down beside a sulking Ron.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But she still won't talk to me and I've no idea why! If only she'd said something you know..."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other knowingly. It was quite obvious what the reason behind Hermione's actions were. Anybody could've easily figured it out by just watching the two of them, anybody except Ron that is.

Hermione began fixing herself up bit by bit since the start of the school year. Every time she did something different with herself she would always give Ron an expectant look that beckoned him to say something, anything about any improvements with the way she looked. Not a word came from Ron during any of those times. A week and a half before the ball Harry and Ginny noticed Hermione had stopped trying, seemingly giving up hope on ever making Ron see her as an actual girl.

A week after that, Ron asked her to the ball as a last resort since he couldn't muster up the courage to ask anyone else. This, of course, infuriated the young witch, being treated as a last resort. She marched out of the Great Hall and into the library where she claimed she would meet her date. Ron, of course believed none of it and assumed she'd come around before supper; he was wrong.

Ginny put a hand over her brother's shoulder "Maybe you should talk to her. Tell her you want to spend some time together at the ball maybe?"

Ron gave it a thought but decided that it was too awkward for him to do that. _Hermione might get the wrong idea, _he thought,_ its not like I'm attracted to her that way..._

"Where is Hermione anyway?" Inquired Harry "I have't seen her all day."

"Lavender and Parvarti told me she's been cooped inside the dressing room for almost 3 hours." Ginny shrugged "Guess she might really have a date after all."

* * *

Draco was just finishing up his expensive robes with the white golf cuff links his father had sent him.

_Malfoys should always aim to look their best in any occasion,_ he said in the letter that came along with it.

He looked at himself at the mirror carefully, his whole look basically screamed expensive, just as it should being of a noble family, of course. Although, to be quite honest he didn't particularly enjoy this moment as people thought he would.

People just seemed to assume that being a handsome fellow that caught female attention and being able to afford the best robes money could buy would automatically mean he would enjoy showing off. His date, Miss Parkinson, made it a lot less appealing than it already was. He had asked her at the very last minute upon the insistence of his father, claiming that it would be an embarrassment for a Malfoy not to have a respectable date in such an occasion. Pansy, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She had run off and bought five dresses that she, soon after buying, had deemed unfit so she had to run back to hogsmede and buy four more.

He took a last glance at his reflection and gave his wand a wave, which in turn, sleeked his hair back into his signature style. He got out of the Slytherin boy's dormitory and found her date waiting by the fire.

He gave her a half-hearted smile. "Ready to go Pans?"

Pansy eyed her man candy for the night and gave a squeal of approval before wrapping her hand around his offered arm.

* * *

_There_, Hermione thought,_ the dress fits as perfectly as it ever would. _

She smiled approvingly at her reflection before grabbing her silvery pashmina and an emerald handbag before heading off to the Great Hall to meet her date. Upon arriving, she was met by the handsome Victor Krum who eyed her with a primal desire. Hermione smiled and took his look as a good sign.

She had to admit though, agreeing to go with Krum was a product of her current annoyance at Ron. Krum did ask her to go with him of his own freewill but, under different circumstances, she might have said no.

"Zu look veautiful Hermionine" Krum said with a thick accent.

"Umm why, thank you Viktor." She smiled feeling flattered by the compliment " I did try to look my best tonight"

She took his arm and proceeded to march along with the other Champions and their dates.

* * *

Professor McGonnagall took her place in the pulpit "Attention everyone! A good evening to you all. Today is a special night for us all, but before we begin, a few words from our headmaster."

A light round of applause came from the crowd as Professor Dumbledore took the stand. "Welcome to the Yule Ball, celebrated as is tradition with the triwizard tournament. I would say we all look quite dashing tonight but keeping with tradition, let us welcome our Champions and their partners for the first dance!"

A loud round of applause broke out and the band started playing. The Champions entered the dance floor all looking quite grand, but the attention was taken by this mystery girl with Viktor Krum.

Ron peered through the crowd with his date Padma hoping to get a sight of Fleur. Instead, his attention was diverted towards a woman in silver dancing with Viktor Krum.

"Is that...HERMIONE GRANGER?" Padma said loud enough for the people around them to hear. Everyone gasped at the realization, including a few Slytherins nearby.

Ron looked at her dancing figure with shock and disbelief. _This beautiful woman was Hermione? His Hermione? It can't be..._

Her dress was a silvery white that looked like it sparkled under the light. The bodice fit her waist perfectly and the bottom flowed gracefully like a stream of mercury around her waist and loosely until the floor. Hermione was always one to keep things modest but she couldn't help but show a little skin tonight, just to prove those people who think she's a nasty prude wrong, especially Ron Weasley. She kept it daring but elegant by altering the dress to be sleeveless and fitting her breast to round cups that form two half-moon shapes that revealed just a little bit of cleavage. The back side of her dress formed a V shape that starts from her sides and meet just above her buttocks. She was a beauty to be beheld.

Ron began, at that moment, to see how foolish he was not to realize that Hermione was a beautiful grown woman that he was attracted to. The realization began to sink in, he might have lost his chance already.

* * *

A.N. There you go :) tell me what you guys think! Im going through another HP obsession right now so...yeah. If you guys haven't watched A Very Potter Musical yet, watch it now! Its on youtube lol. I got the song this fic is based from there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Dangerous

**Summary**: The Yule Ball was a night of magic and excitement for everyone. Everyone looked their best but the one that really stole the spotlight was one Hermione Granger. Her unexpected transformation got her equally unexpected admirers. (Songfic based on Granger Danger from AVPM :D)

**Disclaimer**: Do not own Harry Potter or the song Granger Danger. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and StarKid respectively.

* * *

Draco was standing a few feet away from Ron and Padma and had heard the announcement. _Hermione_ _Granger_...

She looked beautiful tonight. Looking from a distance, he secretly found it amusing that the Gryffindor Princess chose to wear Slytherin colors. _It suits her well, _he thought.

Beside him Pansy was tugging his arm asking for some punch "Snap out of it Draco!" She yelled looking at the direction of his eyes "Oh please, a simple glamour spell could've done that you know. She's still a filthy mudblood inside and don't you forget it."

"Yes, but she still looks a hell of a lot better than you Pansy, eh?" He snapped.

Pansy gasped in shock and stomped her way towards the refreshment table herself while mumbling incoherent words of annoyance and shock.

_Finally_, Draco thought, _would've been a terrible night having Pansy always clinging at my side_.

He inched closer towards the dance floor to get a better view. He had always harbored a secret admiration for the intelligent witch. She had beaten him in all the classes they ever took together and was better skilled at spells than any pureblood he'd ever known. Of course, this admiration was not permitted given the circumstances so he tried to fight it off by being mean to her, but it never went away. He had always dismissed his strange emotions for her as mere irritation at her snotty, know-it-all behavior and the fact that she was good friends with little Potty.

A round of applause came from the audience signaling that the dance was about to finish. The Champion pairs broke off and scanned the room for their next partner.

_This is my only chance, _Draco thought, as he hurried towards the dance floor when he'd spotted at least 10 other guys who seemed to want the same thing, including Ron Weasley.

No way am I letting her go to you, Weasel.

He cast a simple glamour spell over him so no other person in the room could make out who he was from a distance. Draco sprinted gracefully past the other males and took Hermione's hand and led her to the dance floor before it would register to her who she was dancing with.

"Enjoying yourself, Granger?"

"Well I was until someone came in the picture" she grunted " what do you want Malfoy? Getting a kick at ruining other people's evenings?"

Draco feigned a hurt expression "My, never knew such harsh words would be coming from a Gryffindor. Could I not just be seeking the pleasure of your company?"

Hermione snorted "That's very likely considering how many times you've sought 'the pleasure of my company' before-"

He twirled her around and caught her by the hips and rose her up, as did the rest of the students and staff in the dance floor. She flushed a bit due to the gentleness of his touch and the ease by which he raised her up, as if she weighed nothing at all.

They were silent for a few moments before Draco realized his partner was beginning to look a bit red in the cheeks.

Draco smirked at her sudden change of expression and continued to speak "Besides, you should thank me. If I didn't sweep you off first you'd be dancing with either Flinch-Fletchy or Weaselbe over there." He motioned at the direction of a fuming red haired boy with rather unsightly robes.

Hermione sighed and slumped down her shoulders. "I guess I have to thank you for that one, even though it pains me to thank you for anything. Ron is the last person I'd want to dance with right now."

"Even after me?" Draco teasingly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself" she snapped "you're still a spineless git and I still hate you."

"And you're still an insufferable little know-it-all" he quipped "but I must admit, you do look very beautiful tonight."

Before Hermione could realize what Draco had said, a round of applause broke out in the room, the dancers left the dance floor and so did Draco.

* * *

Hermione found herself in the company of her date once again after so many dance partners that insisted to dance with her.

"Zu are verrry popzular zonight, Hermionine" Viktor said proudly. "I em aapi zu chose to go wiz me."

As Viktor handed her a cup of punch she snapped out of her deep thoughts. "Err yes, I guess so." She smiled faintly.

Viktor inched closer and his face became more serious. Hermione was a bit alarmed at this sudden intimacy and shifted uncomfortably in her seat while trying to avoid Viktor's gaze

"Hermionine, I ave been vanting zu ask you-"

Before Krum could finish his sentence, Ron appeared out of nowhere and started frantically asking for Krum's autograph, attracting the attention of the people around them.

_The nerve of that boy!_ Hermione thought._ Couldn't he be satisfied by hurting her feelings and embarrassing her in front of their friends. He just has to butt in every time..._

Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him a few feet away from Viktor.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? Can't you see we were having a conversation?"

"A conversation? Is that what you call it. He looked like he was just about to knock you up right then and there!" Ron fumed.

"And so what if he was? Hm? Who asked your opinion? Last time I checked you and I aren't talking!" Hermione's perfect updo was now starting to dishevel.

"You can be little bitch sometimes you know, Its not my fault I just didn't find you attractive enough before to actually ask you out! You didn't say anything to me either! Yeah, I finally figured out what this whole charade is all about." Ron realized the mistake he made right after the last word left his mouth. But it was too late to take anything back.

Hermione's eyes started welling up and the first drop of tears left her eyes.

"'Mione, I-I didn't -" Ron tried to reach out to her but he shook him off.

"NO!" She shouted before running off.

"Hermionine!" Krum tried to go after her "Vat has append? Vat did zu say to er?" He looked angrily at Ron who just left quietly before he can make an even bigger ass of himself.

* * *

**A.N. There you have it! The second chapter :) A big thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. Reviews always makes me happy no matter how few :) tell me what you guys think of this one and maybe some ideas you want me to put in? I will credit accordingly of course :D **

**P.S. Has anybody noticed that Harry was using Lumos in the start of the third movie when they weren't allowed to use magic? Just curious... **


End file.
